Can You Keep A Secret?
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Rey gets drunk and spills two big secrets to Finn.
1. The Truth Comes to Light

**This was my first time writing drunk Rey. I hope you guys enjoy it. :D**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Rey. I never should have let you drink those sonic screwdrivers. I didn't know they'd be so strong."

"Oh, it's not your fault, Finn. I wanted to try them. I had no idea that I couldn't hold my liquor, but I never tasted liquor on Jaaku, so it makes sense that I'm...what did Poe call me? A lightweight." Rey hiccuped and laughed as Finn held her steady on their walk to her cabin.

He caught a whiff of her alcohol breath and turned his head away. "Ugh, try not to talk directly at me, Rey. Your breath reeks."

"Sorry, Finny...I'm a mess, aren't I?"

 _Finny?_ He smirked at the nickname and sighed in relief as Rey's cabin door came into view. "Yeah, but that's okay. I'll take care of you." Once they reached the door, he dug into his pocket for her keycard. While he did that, Rey leaned into him, a happy expression on her face.

"Finn, you look after me so much; you're definitely boyfriend material."

He felt his cheeks warm at the compliment. "Boyfriend material? You must have been talking to Rose." Finn glanced at Rey before inserting her keycard into the tiny slot next to her door. When the door opened, he removed the card, put it back in his pocket and helped Rey inside.

"I was, actually, and I think she was drunk too because she told me something really silly."

"Yeah? Like what?" Finn sat Rey down on her bed and began taking off her boots.

"She said that she kissed you!" Rey threw her head back, cackling like it was the funniest thing she ever heard.

 _Oh, kriff._

"She did? And what did you say?"

"I laughed and told her that she doesn't know you well enough to kiss you, but she fell asleep while I was talking to her. I think she was really tired."

"Probably." Finn felt his gut tighten.

"But you don't have to worry because I didn't believe her. I know that the two of you never kissed." Rey yawned and smiled up at him.

Finn wished that he had a good poker face, but he was out of luck today. The deer in headlights expression was written all over his features and Rey's smile gradually turned into a frown when he said nothing.

"You _didn't_ kiss her, right?" Her voice came out in a hushed tone, as if she were afraid to hear his response.

For force sake! If only she wasn't drunk right now! Finn groaned internally and closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe everything would be okay. Rey was drunk tonight, but in the morning, this conversation would be a blur for her. He was familiar with the effects of alcohol and memory loss was one of them.

With that in mind, he steeled himself and spoke. "No, but Rose kissed me."

Rey stared at him silently, saying nothing, but her eyes spoke volumes. Finn could see betrayal written on her face and he didn't know, but Rey recalled how she'd seen him cover the other girl with a blanket so tenderly.

The emotions that ran through Rey had been intense in that moment. She knew Finn was happy to be with her again because of the way he ran into her arms and held her tightly. But seeing him with Rose tore at Rey's heart. She was overcome with the fear of being abandoned again. Could Finn have fallen for someone else? Was she now replaced by Rose in his affections?

Rey had refused to let the tears come out then because they had been too many people on the falcon and she was unwilling to let anyone see her cry. But here, now, she was worried that her fear was actually valid.

Tears welled up in Rey's eyes and she sniffled. "And you let her?"

There was so much pain in those four words and a pang went through Finn's heart hearing her say them. "Well, it was unexpected."

"But why else would she have kissed you unless she thought you have feelings for her?"

"I...I guess I was a little too friendly and she got the wrong impression, but it's not a problem, Rey. I've been meaning to talk to her anyway, so I'll clear everything up and let her know where we stand."

"And exactly where do you stand with Rose?"

Finn took Rey's hands in his and made her face him. "She is just my friend, a good friend, but a friend nonetheless."

Rey sighed and had to look away from his intense gaze. There was no mistaking the truth in those eyes. Finn meant every word that he said.

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Rey wiped her face and replied, "Oh. That's a relief."

"Why? Did you think I was replacing you or something?"

"Yeah, but I was also scared that you found someone else to love the way that I love you." Rey got under the bedcovers and laid back against the warm pillow on the mattress.

Finn didn't move, because he was astonished at Rey's confession.

She loves him? Could it be?

He wanted to ask her just what kind of love did she mean, but by the time his vocal chords started working again, she was snoring softly.

* * *

 **Now, all that's left is the morning after conclusion!**


	2. Nothing But Good Things

Rey slowly began to wake up, her nose catching a whiff of something that smelled absolutely lovely. When her eyes opened, she saw Finn standing at her table, flipping something flatish and yellow on his portable grill. Rey wasn't sure what he was cooking, but her stomach growled and her mouth began watering.

"Good morning," he said, looking at her with that beautiful smile of his.

She felt herself blush and smiled back. "Morning, Finn." Pulling the covers back, she yawned and stood up. Then her head began to hurt. "Oh...how much alcohol did I drink last night?"

He handed her a cup of hot caf. "This will help get rid of your headache and to answer your question, you had a couple of drinks, but you got drunk pretty fast. Said some crazy things, too."

"I did?" Rey licked her lips and tried to stay calm. There was something measured in the way Finn spoke and it had her worried. "Nothing embarrassing, right?"

"No, but interesting."

"What does _interesting_ mean?" She wanted more information to give her insight into her behavior last night. For all she knew, she could have made a move on him and humiliated herself.

"It just means interesting." Finn was trying not to smile, clearly egging her on. Rey put her hands on her hips in aggravation.

"Interesting has all sorts of meanings. What did I say?"

He flipped the yellow thing - she believed it was called an egg - on the grill one more time before cutting it in half and placing it on a plate. Force, it smelled delicious. Rey's stomach growled again and Finn handed her the plate and a fork.

"I'll tell you after you eat your breakfast."

Why was he being so evasive? Obviously, she'd told him something embarrassing and he was having a good time playing this game with her. Rey scowled and took the plate.

"Fine, but when I've cleared my plate, you _have_ to tell me what happened last night." She sat down and stabbed her fork into the egg, eyes widening in shock when she realised that he'd put ingredients inside of the egg. She put the food in her mouth, moaning in pleasure as flavors exploded. "This tastes so good!"

"I'm glad you like it. Poe's been teaching me how to cook for the past few days. This is called an omelette. You can put things inside of it like cheese, peppers, meat and even some vegetation." Finn watched her for a moment before joining her and digging into his own portion of the omelette.

"Mm. _Amazing,_ Finn. Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

For the next few minutes, Finn and Rey talked about the different kinds of foods that they had tried or hadn't tried. It was a pleasant conversation and very intimate, just like all of the quiet moments they'd spent together.

Somehow, though, Rey managed to contain her anxiety about what may or may have not happened last night until they ate all of their food and washed their dishes together - well, Finn insisted that he wash the dishes, so Rey grabbed a change of clothes with her in the fresher and took a quick shower.

Once she finished, she came back out and Finn was sitting on her bed. Swallowing hard, she came to stand in front of him. "Alright. You promised that you'd tell me what happened between us last night. So...what happened? What did I say?"

Finn looked contemplative for a moment before speaking. "You told me that you and Rose had a talk and she said she kissed me. Well, it's true, but I never kissed her back. I only think of her as a friend and to be honest, I think she feels more hero worship towards me instead of love."

"Oh." Rey hardly knew what to say, but fragments of last night came back to her as he told her about it. She smiled, feeling immense relief in hearing Finn's words. "Did you talk to her about that?"

"Not yet, but I plan to later today, when she's not so hungover. I went by to her quarters earlier and she was still out cold."

"Okay. Did I...say anything else?"

"If I remember correctly, your exact words were _"I was scared that you found someone else to love the way that I love you."_ "

Rey's face turned red and she bit her lip. The look in Finn's eyes was so intense that she had to look away for a moment. When she felt like she could speak without her voice croaking, she said, "I told you that?"

"Those were your words, verbatim."

The headache that she'd been experiencing had gradually faded away and she hummed lightly to herself. Rey hadn't planned on telling Finn of her feelings for him in a drunken state, but it was too late to wish for something better. He watched her carefully, waiting for her to say something or perhaps, give him some assurance about where they stood in their relationship. It didn't take her long to make up her mind.

The brunette sat in Finn's lap. Her fingers grazed his jaw and she smiled when his own hands held her by the waist so she wouldn't fall.

"I meant them. I don't want to lose you, Finn. You're more important to me than anyone else in the galaxy."

Finn breathed shakily but responded in kind. "I could never choose anyone else over you, Rey and I promise that you won't lose me. You've made a mark in my heart that will never be removed." He kissed her brow.

His words were like a balm to her soul, but that kiss..."That's not where I want your lips, Finn." Rey smirked at him before tugging his collar and covering his mouth with hers.


End file.
